1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a road speed limiter and more particularly pertains to a new road speed control system for preventing motorists from speeding on roads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a road speed limiter is known in the prior art. More specifically, a road speed limiter heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,514; U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,734; U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,477; U.S. Pat, No. 5,485,161; U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,081; U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,962; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,911.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new road speed control system. The inventive device includes roadside transmitter/receiver members being adapted to be erected along roadsides where speed limits on roads change; and also includes a vehicle speed control assembly being adapted to be disposed in a vehicle; and further includes a monitoring and transmitting assembly for police.
In these respects, the road speed control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing motorists from speeding on roads.